Many people and diabetics in particular develop sores or ulcers on the soles of their feet. To heal, they must either stay off their feet altogether or use a pressure relieving orthosis. Conventional suspension walkers provide a cuff member configured to lace to the wearer's calf. Upright brace members coupled in fixed unmoving relation to a hard outer boot shell extend upwardly to secure to the cuff member secured to the wearer's calf. A discrete soft boot encloses the wearer's foot which is then nested within the hard, outer boot shell.